mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Lord English/Archive 1
666th article This is the 666th article. That is so fitting. AAAAAAAAAA42 14:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 A horrorterror Is there any chance that Lord English may be a very high ranking Horrorterror? This is supported by the fact that he is a demon (A horror terror) that is beyond time (The realm that the horror terrors occupy has shown to also do this). This would also explain why they hold the server that will summon him. 04:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I actually agree with you and I put the Horrorterrors under "the felt" category a while ago. However, I agree with those that would say we have little proof. Loverdesang 04:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought of this as well, it would seem somehow fitting. Sadly, the evidence is slim at best so it is just a speculation. Nimryel 07:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Jack Noir :Discussion moved to Forum:Lord English = Jack Noir? I'm tired of seeing a whole shitpot of argument here, so I'm getting rid of it. sum up any and all information we know about Lord English and Bec Noir in regards to the Scratch right now. If you've got anything else to add, post it here. Anything even remotely resembling gloating will be deleted. Thanks! - Jumpjet2k 07:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Andrew Hussie specifically says on the formspring answers that Lord English is not /necessarily/ Jack. Should he really be listed as "formerly Jack Noir" then? Although we do include speculation in some pages, it seems like it shouldn't be part of the first sentence, at least. Chrystalclear 21:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Hussie is now fucking with us. There is absolutely no way that that "long magic dog" is English, and it's all a big gag he pulled on us. I say we remove that pic of it, since it adds nothing to the page. Joseph Staleknight 21:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is not the whole of Homestuck just one long Hussie fuck fest? People thought there was no way Act 5 Act 2 was a real thing BUT IT IS. I say keep. --Golden Monkey 21:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC)--Golden Monkey 21:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, so Lord English is probably not REALLY Falcor the wish dragon. And Andrew Hussie is probable not REALLY inside the world of Homestuck, except he kinda is. So it is kinda true? Half-canon? Meta-canon? Until we get a real picture, why the hell not keep it? DukeLions 00:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I kind of feel like putting down "He is Falcor 100% canon" just to see how many people take it seriously. ]] }} 01:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) His true identity Is Lord English. That's about it. He is not John, or Bec Noir, or even Karkat's gladiatorial ancestor. Lord English is, always has been, and always will be, Lord English. He is not someone we have met, and he is not someone we are going to meet. Any chance of us actually meeting him at any point in the comic is extremely low. His sole purpose was as an antagonist alongside the Felt for the Midnight Crew during the intermission. And with the except of Snowman and Scratch, both of which are constructs of the game, none of the Felt nor English have no interest or involvement with the game. (With exception to English eating the universe frogs after they have died, but that’s it.) Quite simply, English is not a major antagonist, he is not the ultimate goal of the game, he is just a force of nature like any other, content on fiddling around on worlds that have already had the game attack it and eating dead universes. Yes, he may appear in or have some effect on the comic as a whole (but again, unlikely) but until that time, he is neither a major nor an important character. As of the comic as it is /right now/ Lord English is simply a minor character of equal or lesser relevance to the plot as fedorafreak. I would also like to point out that none of this is speculation, merely fact which I have observed as of writing. He may appear, yes. He may become important, yes. But as of this moment he has not, and he is not. And (i think at least) people should stop trying to identify him as one of the mortals we have already met, as doing so is nothing but speculation. :Really you believe we will never meet on of the most important characters, really. ::OF course I believe we will meet the important characters. and we already have. It's just that Lord English is not an important character at this time. He might be in the future, but as of now he is not. Hands Where does the info on LE's hands come from? I can't see them anywhere. 21:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "He is now presumed to be a mutated form of Doc Scratch, as seen at the beginning of Intermission 2." Maybe it was just me but to me it seemed as though he was using 's body a channel for his body to materialise through. Of course we'll probably learn more later that makes it clear. The Light6 07:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost sure "HONK" should not be the caption for Lord English. Shouldn't it be something akin to "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?", despite the fact that it's been referenced to death? "HONK" doesn't exactly tell us much about him. 01:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's been done - I also fixed the previous user's edit, which had included unsightly "USER BLAH" tags. Ashdenej 16:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This page is an eyesore. I'm going to attempt to clean it up in a little bit. Cephalgia 00:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :You should have waited for a consensus before removing all of the formatted links. The point is, we have every mention of members of formatted because MSPA has every mention of their names formatted. In other words, the implication is that the formatting is an intrinsic part of their names. :I won't revert your edit outright, simply because it looks like you also tidied up the rest of the page while you were at it, and there's no sense in reverting that, because it's constructive. But if there is not a consensus to remove the formatted links (with due consideration to whether the formats are intrinsic), they will need to be put back. :So, discussion, people? ::That's why I didn't flat out revert it either but yeah the formatting should be restored, however I guess now would be a good of time as any to bring up one thing: Doc Scratch is frequently referred to as just Scratch for short, likewise Lord English is referred to as English for short. Perhaps an extra templates should be added to accommodate the short versions of their names. One of the things being described as an eyesore I presume was all the gifs in the Lord part of Lord English, if he was listed mostly as English that would solve most of the gif/eyesore problem. The Light6 13:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Got all the speculation and stupidity out. 20:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Calliope's Brother :Moved to Forum:uu = English? Broken "tabber" script Something seems to be breaking the Tabber script responsible for the it's infobox's grouping of English's images within tabs. This does nothing to the article itself, although both clutters and opens the article to further issues in future. Can anypony determine it's cause; I see no reason why this won't display as is. --ImpliedFibre (talk) 05:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid you might need to be a little clearer on the issue, I just looked at the old version of the page and it looks fine to me. The Light6 (talk) 06:22, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about the poor description, I assumed this issue was affecting all users. As you probably definately already know, articles of complex characters have generally opted to show not a single image in their infobox, but a javascript-based "tabber" allowing the the user to select the desired image from a collection of tabs; something which I personally believe to have given articles a clean and professional feel. For whatever reason, placing it on the page of a certain Cherub seems to be giving a rather unique result when compared to other pages; clumsily generating a few separate div boxes beneath eachother. All of these div boxes contain the images intended to be "merged" under one seperate tabs respectively instead, seemingly aligned the the left. No tab is appearing, instead two seperate images of a certain someone beneath one and other. I've tested the page in both Chrome (under both native Linux and Windows) as well as Internet Explorer and the same result is given. This (probably) suggests the issue is something server based, specifically something breaking the script from within the LE page itself (possibly another script). I hope this helps, as I am having little luck working this out. --ImpliedFibre (talk) Edit: The tabber is "there" in both the page's wiki and HTML sources, as well matching those of other pages such as Jake English's, but isn't displaying. When "previewing" an edit, also, the tabber is shown correctly. :::OK now that makes sense, I have seen what you're describing as the infoboxes appear that way for me briefly (like a second or two) when a page is loading. My best guess is for whatever reason the script won't fully load for you. I really have no idea why that would be. Hopefully someone with a better knowledge of such matters has an idea. The Light6 (talk) 10:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the quick response, Light. Seeing as I am apparently among very few actually perceiving this error, the page is most likely displaying properly and without clutter to the majority; the error posing little problem to it's readers and thus of low priority in repairing. I think you're right in suggesting the script won't "fully load" though, perhaps slowed by an unknown bug in one of many unrelated scripts on the page. --ImpliedFibre (talk) Also, sorry for assuming you knew more about the script in question, "as you probably definately already know" reading more like an insult in retrospect than joke. I've made a forum topic for this discussion: Forum:Tabber broken - The Light6 (talk) 02:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Jack Noir = Lord English I believe Jack Noir from the Alpha session is Lord English. Caliborn is currently possessing Jack Noir, and I noticed that while Caliborn's eyes do a swirling-hypnosis sort of pattern, Jack Noir's eyes begin to show billiards balls. Jack Noir also blasts energy out of his mouth, and has the gold pegleg unlike Caliborn. This also explains S Caliborn: Enter. We, the reader, see both Caliborn and his supposed future-self Lord English acting at the same time. This can be reasoned as being that the moment Caliborn set those events in motion, it guaranteed Lord English would be a part of the timeline. The moment he was in the timeline, then anything he does has already happened, or will happen. From Caliborn's relative time, that would be Lord English fully transformed and killing ghosts. TL,DR; I believe we will be seeing Jack Noir becoming Lord English, being controlled by Caliborn. -Shawn Norton ( ) 20:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well Caliborn = Lord English has been so extremely heavily implied that it's questionable if there is any other possibility really. However, I usually point to this quote when it comes to this discussion: : :So Jack =LE is unlikely, but still kinda possible I guess. Biggest plus of this theory is indeed the billiard eye thing. Also, for future reference, theorizing belongs in the wikia forum, namely the frog temple sub forum. Not on talk pages. 20:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::More than extremely heavily, it's :: :: :: :: ::Lord English: not Jack. ::Mystery solved. 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The eyes His eyes generate a certain combination of numbers which may or may not have a relation. Example: When one eye shows 8 the other will also show 8 and when one eye shows 1 the other will show 11. The3rdplayer (talk) 03:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, from what I gathered it matches up with as they're paired with ' coins. 04:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I've added it to the trivia section. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:18, December 13, 2013 (UTC)